Silent Hill Place Of Death
by Red Dragon7
Summary: Jack is stalked by an asylum escapee.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Hill Place Of Death "God damned piece of shit!" Jack Noland yelled aloud as he kicked his old Mazda 626. He thought about all the events that have happened over the passed 24 hours. His girlfriend and his brother where both reported missing. He thought about these things as he walked along the curved road until he came across a small shack like building. He walked around to the front and found a door. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"You WoN'T Get OUT AlivE JaCK"  
  
It was written in blood. "W-what the hell?" Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't care at the moment all he wanted to do was get his head on straight. He began to walk along the road but this time the road was lined with heavy fog. He began to walk again this time he came across an INN, he opened the door and the inside of the lobby was lined with blood.  
  
Silent Hill Asylum cellblock C-36. In cell # 7 Damien waited paitently for his time. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" His eyes where filled with rage but he made no movements as he lay on the floor of his padded room. "Excuse me nurse could you come in here for a moment?" The nurse came up to the door with a man in uniform. "You know the rules, no sudden movements no talking too loud and don't forget I got plenty of pepper spray waiting for you if you get outta line." Damien smiled to himself. The nurse and guard opened the cell door and the guard walked inside pointing the pepper spray at Damien. The nurse crouched beside Damien. "What can I do for you Damien?" Damien put his mouth next to the nurse's ear. "I...Want...You...To...DIE!!!" Damien then bit the nurse's ear off; she let out an ear-shattering scream. The guard readied his pepper spray but before he could even spray, Damien was at the guards face biting off as much flesh as he could get in his mouth. The guard dropped the pepper spray and put his hands on his face, Damien grabbed the guard's Beretta out of its holster and put two slugs in the guard's chest. Damien the removed the straight jacket that he had chewed through and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then walked out of the cell, looking for more prey.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Doctor to let me quit being in charge of that patient.  
  
It's too weird, still alive, but with wounds that won't heal.  
  
Told the doctor I quit. Won't work at that hospital anymore. The room is filled with insects.  
  
Even with doors and windows shut they get in to spite me.  
  
To the hospital.  
  
Feeling bad. Need to throw up. But nothing comes out. Vomiting only bile.  
  
I try to stop it but it won't turn off. Need drug.  
  
Help me.  
  
Jack didn't know what to think. Why would a hospital diary be in a hotel? He closed the diary and put it back on the desk where he found it. He walked over to the closet and put his hand on the knob. Better not. He took his hand off the knob and began to walk toward the door. As he was about to open the door the door to the closet swung open and a body fell out. Jacks heart was racing as he ran to the front of the room and opened the door. He ran out of the room looking at the body that was lying on the floor. He looked to his left and saw a trail of blood leading down the hall to the stair well. He ran down the hall away from the blood only to find the door to room 213 open and blood splattered all over the walls of the hallway. He looked inside the room and saw a body hunched over the side of the bed. Jack walked inside the room to investigate and he put his hand on the shoulder of the body the body then fell to the floor. It was a woman; she had pieces of her face ripped off and a large gash in her chest. He then walked over to the window, all he saw put side was heavy fog the fog was so heavy that he couldn't see the building in front of him. THUMP THUMP!!!! Jack turned around and saw a figure in black run across the doorway. He ran over to the doorway and looked both directions. He saw nothing; he turned around again and saw that the body was gone. He then began to run down the hall and in the shadows he saw the dark figure standing there. He began to walk in the dark figures direction he looked up right into the eyes of Damien Robinson. 


End file.
